


Snow

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was supposed to be like 40 degrees all day... Why is it snowing?' Dean asked, giving Lucifer a pointed look in the rear view mirror."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 2012 Sam/Lucifer ficlet Advent! As a note, not all of the fics will be as sweet and innocent and G rated as they have been so far.

"It was supposed to be like 40 degrees all day... Why is it snowing?" Dean asked, giving Lucifer a pointed look in the rear view mirror.

Lucifer looked back at Dean incredulously. "Why is it that when anything goes wrong, you think it's my fault?" he snapped. While Lucifer staying in an area for an extended period of time did tend to drop the temperature, Lucifer's presence had never had a cooling effect while traveling to anything beyond the spot in the back seat next to him.

Sam wondered how Lucifer could still manage to sound so offended every time Dean falsely accused him of something.

"Because it usually is," Dean snapped back, watching big, wet flakes of snow fall, landing on everything and almost immediately melting. "It shouldn't be snowing..." he grumbled under his breath.

"Weathermen are wrong more often than the average example of humanity," Lucifer offered in explanation with a slight sneer.

"It can be cold enough in the upper atmosphere for flakes to form while it's still above freezing. It's no one's fault. Can we please not start an argument when we still have two hours in the car to go?" Sam interrupted before Dean could come up with a retort, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The apocalypse weighing down on him was stressful, but some days he wasn't sure if playing referee between his other half and his brother was much better.

A set of murmured "sorry"s filled the car and there was quiet once more. Sam leaned back and looked out the window at the flakes still falling and how the snow was just starting to stick in places without pavement. All was peaceful, until Sam felt a familiar cold hand on his thigh.

Lucifer was always a little handsy. Or more than a little handsy, depending on the situation. Sam was made for him and was it only right that he enjoy contact with him. But there was a special sort of enjoyment Lucifer gained from essentially playing Nervous with Sam while in the back seat of the Impala, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to go very long without swatting away Lucifer's hand or scolding him. Dean would know what they were doing and be equal parts annoyed and uncomfortable but never say a word, because acknowledging Sam and Lucifer's sex life was not something Dean did if he could at all possibly avoid it. 

Sam wasn't in the mood to indulge Lucifer at that moment and immediately removed the hand from his thigh, causing Lucifer to turn to him and pout slightly. Sighing, he rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around Lucifer, murmuring softly, "Just be good and watch the snow fall with me. Please."

"As you wish," Lucifer replied, turning to kiss Sam's cheek and look out the window with him.

The rest of the ride remained pleasant and quiet save for the low hum of the classic rock station on the radio. By the time they arrived at the motel outside the little town that contained their next hunt, the world was coated in white.


End file.
